spider-mans lovers
by Shipmaster7777
Summary: 5 women whom like peter gets to fuck him nonstop. rated M one shots there will be more then four chps they'll be a few all based in the same world. i will only focus on the four girls but i will combos like threesomes or foursomes or i'll just make the women have lesbian sex i'll see how it goes P.S this is not based on comics his is based after homecoming but liz never left
1. Chapter 1

**A few oneshots of the ships or booty calls peter parker would have. They will all be peters POV **

**Today's ass is...Liz Allen **

I was swinging building to building I landed on the roof of a fancy rich house to take a breather when I got my energy back I jumped to web to... nothing I forgot the were no tall buildings and fell right in the middle of a house smashing the skylight.

I looked up to see Liz Allen staring at me. "Uhhhh Hey" I say "you sound like someone I know" she said back. "What?! No I don't" I reply back "ok then Spider-Man can I ask you a question" "umm sure" I'm watching Star Wars so I understand what this boy i like is talking about but I just don't get it can you explain it to me?" she asked "sure what you stuck on" I ask. "The whole timeline thing and Darth Vader" she said back "well the timeline thing is tricky but really easy you see they the last three movies first and then they made the first three last" I sum up "what?" She replies

"Okay so they made the ones with Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker as a trilogy" I say "Okay" she replies to let me she's getting it

"And the decided after the first three which was the ones with Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker that they should make prequel which is when they make movie based before the others" I state " you don't need to tell me what a prequel is Pete I'm not that dumb " she says and i didn't catch on quick enough "sorry Liz anyway so then with Darth Vader" I say before getting interrupted "Stop stop" she say as she gets closer. she presses her whole body against me. "So...Spider-man are you busy." "Ummm no" i respond "Good" she says as she drags me into her bedroom.

"Take of the suit peter" she says

"Peter who's Peter." i lie.

"For real are you going to make take that mask off" she says i know there is no point arguing i take of the mask

"happy" i ask

"no take of the suit" she demands "uhh i'm only wearing boxers under this" i say she comes up to me and whispers in my ear

"that's the point" i was shocked but took it off i pressed the emblem and my suit grew falling of me.

Liz pushed me on her bed and kissed me roughly i responded with kissing her back she broke the kiss by taking her top off i turned us around so i was on top.

we continued kissing she told me to take off her bra and i as she asked to see her perky nipples i kissed and sucked them making her throw her head back and moan

"T-T-Take of my pants she moaned i obliged taking off her skinny jeans and went back to kissing her. she told me to take off the rest i looked at her confused and realized what she meant and gulped i slid down her panties slowly down her legs when they were off her she put her legs around my waist and turned us around she took of my boxers "Oh My God its so big" she said shocked and giddy.

she went to her dresser and pulled out a box of condoms and slid one on my cock.

she went on top and aligned her entrance over my dick and slid down slowly making her moan as she went back up and down each time taking more more of my dick till she was taking it all she looked amazing her tits swinging as she went up and down.

i grabbed her waist when she was half way up and held her steady i moved my hips slamming into her repeatedly making her scream till she reached her climax falling on me but i was no were near done i waited till she was ready and when she gave the go ahead i pinned her to the bed with one hand and used the other to split her legs as much as possible. then i entered she screamed as i slammed my whole dick in her going faster and faster making her reach another orgasm

"P-P-P-P PETER! she screamed as cummed all over my dick but i just kept going faster and faster till i eventually cummed. i pulled out and she moaned i took of the condom and threw it in her fire which she had in her room i lay next to her till i figured it was time to go as i got up and put on my under pants she was getting up herself.

"that was 100% not your fist time Peter" she said pointing out the obvious. "i could say the same for you" i replied as i put on my suit and left the room and left the house


	2. felicia

**Right its Felicia's turn for the ones who don't know who she is. she is Black cat she basically Cat woman you know women dressed in black likes cats is in the gray area of good and bad has helped Spider-man sometimes is actually a love interest of his so this is her.**

I was swinging back from Liz's house when suddenly i was tackled of my web by a familiar person.

"Hey Pete" she spoke in a low tone all most seductive.

"Hey Felicia" i say wondering why she was here

"I'm here on business" she said like she could read my mind. I take of my mask

"what kind of business?" I ask

"Personal business" she said in a very seductive voice looking me up and down slowly approaching me sliding her hand up my arm.

"And what does bumping into me have to do with your business?" I ask trying to steady my heart and praying that my erection was not visible. I was so focused on my problem i didn't notice her hand on my the back of my neck till she pushed my head down to hers planting her lips on mine me not being a fool kissed back. she wrapped her legs around my waist i grab her ass to help support her she breaks the kiss.

"meet me at my old apartment" she says and jumps of the roof. I see her land on the roof and jump again to the next with ease

"Huh that's new" i say and follow her

**-20 minutes later-**

i jump on the wall right next to the window i open it and step in the place was the exact same as last time clearly no has lived here sense she left like two yeas ago jeez had it been two years yeah she left when i was 18 wow time flies i get tackled landing straight on the bed.

"What took you so long" she asked seductively taking of my mask and biting on my ear.

"Why do you keep tackling me? i feel like i'm in a football match."

"Its fun having control" she says as she taps my spider emblem making it grow i smirk at her and double tap the emblem seeing it retract fully into the emblem just like Mr Stark's suit he used for the war. i put the emblem on the bedside locker and kiss her taking her by surprise and flipping us around.

"i don't suppose you boxers do the same as your suit. she asked smirking

"Afraid not" i say as she flips us again and takes of my boxers revealing my fully erect dick.

"Dam did it grow?" she asked clearly happy. she then lowered her head and kissed the tip of my dick. she was teasing me licking and kissing so i sped things up i grabbed her head and pushed it down she started going up and down herself bobbing her head up and down each time going deeper and deeper till it reached the back of her throat. i could feel my climax coming and warned her that i was close but she kept going till i burst in her mouth and she swallowed it raised her head to mine and kissed me as we made out my dick got hard thanks to my very quick metabolism she stood up from the bed and stripped herself from her clothes when her pants were off she straddled my waist and aligned herself with my dick and went down.

she pushed herself up and down i bucked my waist to go deeper i heard her scream as she dug her nails into my back as she cummed all over my dick.

as she took a moment to breath i saw my opportunity and turned us around so i was on top again she nodded her head giving me approval to proceed so i pushed my dick in as deep as it could go making scream.

"P-P Oh Peter!" she moaned i could feel my end coming so i used my fingers to rub against her pussy by her getting louder i could tell she enjoyed a lot. i could not hold it any more i pulled out and cummed all over her face and tits.

she licked it all up

"yummy" she said while smirking. i smirked my self

"guess its fun having no control as well" she put her suit back on.

"Felicia. what business do you have here?" i ask.

"what kinda fun is that Spider." she says

"Good point" i ask i pull her in for one more kiss she happily complies her tounge poking at my lips begging for entry i grant our tounges fight for control my hand goes to the back of her suit. she pulls away.

"see ya spider" she says as she jumps out of the window.

"see ya Felicia" i say as i put on my suit

"Karen i put a tracker on someone i would like to track them"

_"tracking Felicia now Peter. Also Peter you have a call from Tony should we answer it? _Karen replied

"Yes answer" i say as Mr Stark appeared on my mask.

"Hey Mr Stark." i say

"Kid i'm not going to lie with Liz and Felicia the suit recorded every thing and i'm a little bit scarred" he says my face goes pale.

"WHY WERE YOU WATCHING?!" i ask

"I wasn't it just popped up and i was talking to Ma- a guest."

"Who was the Guest?" I ask

"May" he replies

"WHAT! no no no no she did not see me have sex ME YOUR LYING" i scream

"I wish i was" he replies

"What was she even there for?" i question.

"I was asking if she was okay now that you were of age and you're out of collage if it was okay if i made you an actual member of the avengers. " he said. i needed to sit down

"what did she say?" i ask

"i never got to asking her she left after she you started having sex with Felicia" he stated "said something about talking to you about when you got back" he continued.

"Ah for fuck sake" i say "I gotta go Mr Stark" i finished i hung up and swung after Felicia thankfully the tracker i put on her while my hand was on her back did not fall off.

"Karen call Gwen i may need help" I ask

_"right away Peter"_ she said

"Hello Peter" Gwen said.

"Gwen i'm sending you directions meet me there" I say

"On my way" she said just before hanging up. i landed on the roof of a warehouse at a docks

"Why does all the bad stuff happen at docks?" i say to myself as i wait for Gwen.

**Okay guess who the next chick is give you a hint Pete just said her name. i'm thinking i might make like a story line like what i'm doing with following Felecia i might make one big story line. after Gwen it will be Michelle and after that i will either have you suggest who Peter will date or have him fuck them all numerous amounts of times and still stick to the story line. **


	3. Gwen

**Four words to describe why I haven't wrote. Hayfever is a bitch. So I'm sorry but it's hard to get motivated when your sneezing every two seconds and thank God for allergy relief tablets the only problem with those is they put me to sleep. So I'm sorry I'll try harder also my laptop is not working so I'm on my phone again so sorry for any typos I will prove read this bit just Incase. Also Goblin is the big guy you know a man in the suit like the goblin on Spidey-verse huge hulk like dude **

**Today's ass...Gwen Stacy (sense I'm bad at descriptors picture Emma Stone in the spider Gwen suit. But still Tom as Spidey)**

I waited at the warehouse for Gwen. The baddies started talking so I listened

"Karen actively enhanced reconnaissance mode"

I say to Karen

"Sure Peter" Karen replied. I saw them and by God I was not impressed I only saw outlines through the wall and hear them but I can recognize those six. Otto, Norman, Rhino, electro, scorpion and Mysterio

"What took so long!?" Otto said to Felicia

"Bumped into a friend" she said back but I'm here now

"And I got what you need" she said while handing him a computer chip.

"Karen scan that" I say

"That bitch!" Karen says

"Uhhhh what?" I reply wondering when Karen was able to curse

"That is a model upgrade for F.R.I.D.A.Y Mr Starks AI" Karen explained

"Oh for fuck sake. Ok call Mr Stark."

I heard Mr Stark voice ring in my suit

"What? He asked

"Hello to you to" I say sarcastically.

"Sorry Kid stressed I got a job interview from a woman who brought her daughter and by God was she not impressed by me. I mean am I old everyone loves me all she did was sit down and read a book. Her mother had to apologize saying that her daughters was only just back in town after studying abroad" he ranted

"Well sir I followed Felicia back to a warehouse at a dock and she stole something from you Karen says it's a upgraded model for FRIDAY"

"Oh shit look kid I want to help but I can't get close Friday is basically my suit if I get to close they could be able to control the suit I need you to get in there and shit it down I can walk you trough it call me when you there" then he hung up I was pissed not that he hung up but because I knew exactly who that girl was.

"Karen call Ned" I say. Ned picks up instantly.

"Hey Pete what's up?" he asked

"So I was talking to Mr Stark"

"Cool" he replied

"He mentioned an interview and some woman bringing her daughter and this daughter reminded me of someone but of course MY best friend would tell me if my Ex was back in town. Right?" I say my tone indicated to all of my emotions which was betrayal and anger.

"Ha your funny peter of course I would say if MJ was back" he sounded like someone accused him of knowing Spider-Man

"You actually suck at lying you that right" I say

"Hey Ned which DVD do you want to watch tonight" I heard in the background I recognize that voice that fucking voice

"Hey who you talking to" she asked again "also what time is Betty joining us at tonight?"

"I'm so sorry" I heard Ned say to me on the phone

"Ned do me a favor next time you go behind my back at least do it with someone else this is MJ no sorry Michelle" I saying remembering that only her _friends_ call her MJ

"Pete don't be mad I'm sorry" he said

I heard MJ sigh

"Ned I'm going to ask a question and if you lie I swear to God you'll never see or hear from me again"

"Okay ask" you can tell he knew what I was going to ask

How many times has she visited in the past two years and how many times did you hang out BEHIND my back!?"

"She visits every two months" he said " I hang with her every time she is over but this time she back for good" he admitted

I could not believe what I was hearing my best friend ditches me to hang out with my EX

"Can she hear?" I ask

"Yeah were on the car and you're on loudspeaker" he says

"It's funny you ended things took my heart my dignity and trust now you took my only friend." I say directly at Michelle.

"Ned do me a favor" I say

"Anything" he said

"Lose my number" I say and hang up. I look around and see Gwen land next to me

"Hey" Gwen says I look at her

"What's up?" She asked

"Nothing" I replied

"Right we ambush them when it gets dark"

"Why?" She asked

"Less people around and also I need time to this"

I say

"Do wha-!" I shut her up by taking our masks off and crashing my lips into hers we were high up so no one could see us we fell on the ground kissing this was not the first time doing this.

I licked her lips begging for entrance she granted as our tongues fought for dominance I stared taking of her suit.

I finally got the zipper off and slid the suit of revealing her perky breasts and a thong

"I thought we could have some fun _after_ but now is fine" she says

I smirked and started sucking on her breasts switching from left to right making her moan I took the tong off and she started removing my suit till I was just in boxers

She started to take of my boxers when I stopped her I send

"Not yet" i say and move my head down to her very wet pussy I gave a gentle kiss and another making her squirm and then I put my three fingers going straight in making her moan louder I had to cover her mouth so she alert the baddies cause that would be awkward I start using my tongue and lick her whole clit making her scream into my hand I knew she was close so I I started eating her out skidding my tongue in and out she was getting really close

"Mph-P-P PETER" she screamed my name as she cummed.

She pulled my hair pushing me up till we were facing each other when our lips attached she finnaly took of my boxers grabbing my dick and started moving up and down with her hand.

She aligned my dick with her entrance and I pushed in entering my whole dick in her making her scream I went in and out going in fully every time.

"PE-PE-PETER OH GOD YES" She screamed once again had to cover her mouth with my hand. She squirmed under me her wall we're getting tighter

"Fuck. You're so tight" I say getting closer to my climax

"Gwen I'm close" I say

"Me to" she moaned.

I kept going more and more getting her closer and my self ready to burst.

"Gwen. I'm gonna burst" I say holding back.

"Just a little more I'm so close" she moaned

I use my finger and start using them as well making her moan even more biting her lip to stop herself from screaming.

"F-F-FUCK! IM CUMMING!" She screamed lip biting clearly not working.

"Gwen. Where" I say

"In me cum in me I want to feel you cum in me" she moaned in my ear. I could not hold back anymore bursting into her filling her with my cum.

I pulled out and stood up as we got dressed we discussed a plan to get in and take them down. By now it has got quite dark so it was the perfect time to go in.

We were back in our suits

"What's up?" She asked

"Michelle is back in town and apparently she has been coming for ages and Ned always ditched me and spent time with her." I say

"Oh that's bad she said well if you ever need to let of some steam I'm here" she said.

"Thanks. Now let's go" I say pointing to the warehouse me going left her going right.

On my side was the main entrance I will distract them while Gwen goes into a broken window that should be right above the upgrade and turned it off.

I landed at the front door and knocked.

"What was that!?" I heard Otto ask

"I'll check" I heard scorpion say. He opens the door and sees me.

"Girl Scouts" I say and kick him making him fly all the way back to the guys I land right in the middle of them.

"Hey guys how are you?" I ask they all attacked me.

I dodged them all and webbed ottos arm to rhino and scorpion tail to goblin.

"Moody then" I say as I kick Mysterio back into the others my Spidey sense went off and I jumped up dodging the electric blast but the blast hitting the guys I then land on electrons face I kick off him straight into Goblin sense he was still awake knocking him out instantly.

Electro tried flying into me but I dodged making him fly straight into the wall I then web him to the wall with special webs I made specially for people like electro and shocked who use there powers to evaporate my webs.

I call out for spider Gwen and she arrives I was so focused on her and if she had FRIDAY that I ignored my Spidey sense and I felt something sharp go trough my stomach I look down and see Otto had one of his small blade arms and it enterd my stomach then I saw blackness

**Gwen POV (like the only time someone else gets a perspective maybe MJ will. But that's it)**

I saw the blade hit his stomach this was not good I quickly webbed up the doc and knocked him out I went to Peter and checked him he was completely out I grabbed his phone and saw neds contact on his phone I dialed.

"Peter I'm so sorry" he started

"NED Peter he's hurt badly I need help" I practically scream.

"Bring him to us I heard some girl say were at (some New York address)" she said

"Ok I'm going" I say as I pick him up web him to the address

When we got there I saw Ned and who I assume was Michelle.

"Oh Godl I heard Ned say. Michelle brought us to a medical room. I place him on the bed.

"How do you all this stuff" I ask.

"My aunt is a nurse and is paranoid sense my uncle died on the job but he was a cop."

She stitched him up and checked his vitals.

"How do you how to do this?" I ask

"I spent my summers with my aunt and she thought me everything she could of been a doctor but wanted to be a nurse for some reason" she explained

We waited for hours and Michelle told us about her uncle who was a cop who died on the line of duty she had another uncle but he's a crook. She also has a cousin who worships Spider-Man but they all have different names. I question her on this.

"My dad was Jones but he was arrested for murder"

My mum and aunt are Morales

And my uncle was Davis

I kept my dads because I had it all along and my nickname was MJ not MM you know" she explained

I remembered officer Davis a very bad person called stomper hey I don't name them. We never knew who stomper was under the advanced suit.

We heard I A loud noise we went to check on him and may I say he was up could barley stand never mind work I He was not happy to be here mainly glaring at MJ and Ned I remembered our conversation on the roof. And now I see Peter trying to leave.

Then he collapsed again. I look at the one who he clearly hated and then i thought of someone who always calmed him down. So I called her

"Hello" she said

"Hey Ava" I say need your help.

I explained the situation and she said she was on her way. Thank God for Ava

**_PLEASE READ THIS I NEED YOUR HELP TO MAKE THIS STORY BETTER._**

**Hello dudes and gals I decided to bring a fifth character so now the list is Felicia MJ Gwen Liz and Ava who don't know Ava she is White tiger from ultimate spider man. Ava will be next but I'm really trying to set up a story and I am heavily debating Putting Pete in a permanent relationship but the maybe have like threesomes and stuff like that ok YOU guys decide should I keep up the random hook ups or will I put him in a very kinky relationship with one of the characters but I won't do Felicia or Liz in a relationship cause I hate Liz and Felicia in the comics loved Spider-Man but felt nothing for Peter Parker so it would mess up the whole plot in there relationship. Also there will be references to far from home but not spoiling the plot but there will be call backs to moments in far from home with Pete and MJ and Ned but that's it I will set like a warning when they come up and one more thing...**

**FAR FROM HOME WAS AWSOME LIKE OMG BETTER THE ENDGAME AND INFINITY WAS COMBINED IT WAS FUNNY,SAD,CRINGY,AKWARD AND AWSOME **

**Ok so please comment on how you want story to go cause I value your opinions. -shipmaster77777777777**


	4. Ava

**Peters POV **

I woke up in a familiar room a room I recognized all to well before I even saw someone I tried to get up knocking a thing or to over. I heard the footsteps of three people walk in I look at Gwen panic in her eyes then I look at Ned guilt all over his face then to her Michelle she looked concerned but I don't care I have no mask on it doesn't matter I look at Michelle I was pissed at this point staring daggers and if looks could kill she would be dead and buried 6 feet under.

I would like to say that I try to leave but struggle slightly then when I'm confident enough I stand straight and walk out surprising them all as I leave and fight crime

In reality I passed out.

I woke up a few times

The first I heard Gwen call someone

Second I heard Michelle come in and pick up the stuff I knocked down

Third some one knocked on the door and Gwen let them in

I finnaly woke up properly to see a very familiar face that I was happy to see

"Ava?" I ask

"Yeah web head" she replied

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"Gwen called said you wouldn't stay put so I came to keep you calm and maybe kick your ass if you try to leave" she says with a smirk

I smile back we look into each other's eyes staring.

"I missed you" I say My time with sheild after Europe was fun but when I left is when I found discovered something new about Ava. And that was. That for a hero dressed like a cat she sure does like the Doggy position.

"I missed you two webs the team hasn't been the same sense" she said. Now not to say something but I like Ava but not romantically sure she is hot and we have met up a few times after I left for some... night activity. But would I date her probably not and Ava states she felt the same but we still meet up and have some fun.

I realized we were staring at one another again when we heard a cough behind us.

"Ummm I need to check his blood make sure Doc didn't but something inside the blade" Michelle stated smiling. I'm not sure if she heard me and Ava or saw us cause while were only sexually attracted to each other to someone else it looked completely different. But she was smiling so she didn't hear otherwise it would be akward I know Michelle she would say what she is thinking but then I know that she is really good at keeping her emotions in check and never showing what she is feeling

**Michelle's POV **

I heard everything it looked like they were really close I felt something inside of me. No not again this is the same feeling I had around Liz. Jealousy. Why am I Jealous (A) they're just friends maybe friends with benefits but not more (B) _I _broke up with _HIM. _I should not feel this. Oh but MJ why did you break up with him. Cause he did his Job? I always debate this in my head.

I broke up with him for such a dumb reason a reason I never told him I miss Europe that's were I went to study I never told anyone where I went not even my mother or aunt I told them I was going to a school and that was it.

In truth I went to Prague I was fluent in the language and fitted in nicely no one really talked to me and that was fine I knew Ned would track me but I knew he would never tell Peter.

Ned... his best friend and coolest friend is Peter and I tore them apart by being selfish and asking for him to give me company. I felt awful I love Peter I still love him but I can't see that mask he wears every time I see it that night flashes back like lightning I see the surroundings the buildings the sky but then it disappears.

I look down at the sofa I remember his red and black suit the suit he wore when he first kissed me the memory ruined after what else that suit did the suit spider man...Peter. I ask myself why I can't stand the look of it. But my mind would always argue that what he did was right and I KNOW what he did was a good thing but to me.. I can see Peter those Eyes and that perfect hair but when I see the mask here the voice see the hero all I can see is the hero who put my father in jail.

**Peters POV**

I fell asleep shortly after Michelle left. I dream about Michelle.

**2 years ago(dream state)**

I get out of bed and turn next to me is Michelle. Now hey I was 17 when we broke up so I never slept with her but we had no problem sharing a bed. After her uncle died she stayed with me most nights and sense I could relate to the loss of a uncle I supported her the best I could.

I roll out of bed and start brushing my teeth we graduate in 2 weeks that's when my life really begins and MJ hopefully next to me. I look back at the bed and see her squirming she was haveing a bad dream I went to wake her up and when I did she screamed and grabbed my arm.

"Hey hey you're okay it just a dream" I say soothingly. She looks at me with fear.

"I-I-I can't do this anymore" she says

"What do you mean?" I ask confused

"Us I can't stay with you I can't date you" she says my heart drops

"Wait what?" I ask

I-I-I I'm sorry Pete she says a she gets changed and leaves I run after her but she told me she needed to think.

I go back to my apartment confused as hell. I was having such a good week

Monday school was canceled so I spent the day with MJ

Tuesday I caught and arrested Stomper

Wednesday. Well nothing happened wednesday

And today is Thursday. I went to school and MJ didn't show

The next day she did but said nothing to me no matter how many time I tried to talk to her.

Saturday same

Sunday same

She cut all communication with me and I never knew why

The two weeks flew by we graduated it was a joyous occasion MJ never looked at me she left as soon as she could

The next I got a text from MJ I read it said one word. _bye. _Bye? Bye? What does Bye mean I swing over to her house to find it empty her mother always worked so I wasn't surprised but what surprised me was her room was practically empty I went to her aunts and her cousin Miles was there but she wasn't I called Ned and asked if he knew he said he did not but got the same text I did.

I was so confused I told Ned to track her but he came up with nothing so I tracked her. Not gonna lie I put a tracker in a necklace I gave her I got her location and swing to it.

It was a car park at Mr Delmars I looked for her car and found I went up to it and low and behold I found the necklace on the mirror on the inside with two words scribbled on paper. Hank Jones. I was now really confused I never heard of that name ever. I tried to call her the phone rang and I saw it go of in her car. I looked in and frowned I broke into her car and grabbed I looked at the wallpaper it was us on the plane back from Europe her head resting on my shoulder and my head on hers Ned took the photo. A small tear fell from my cheek I went to last resort mode.

I called her mom.

When she picked up

"Mrs Jones it's me Peter" I start

"Oh peter I'm sorry I thought she would tell you"

"What tell me what?" I ask

"Michelle left the country to study abroad she got approved four weeks ago but planned to ignore it"

I fell silent

There nothing I could do

nothing I could say

Nothing to feel

Nothing to care for

I was broken

And she wasn't here to fix me.

**Present** **day **

I wake up to Ava above me calming me down.

"You ok?" she asked

"Fine I say" I reply

"You sure cause you were screaming in your sleep" she says.

"Just a nightmare" I say Ned comes back in. With the news paper.

"Pete court trial for stomper finnaly are released and SHEILD even released his name" he said

While I was currently mad at Ned this peaked my intrest his name was never revealed to the public not even me SHEILD kept it more quite then a corpse.

That was until I read the name I read it again and again but it was all I could see.

Michelle came in and asked what we were up to

"Ned, Ava I need a minute with Michelle alone" I say they left. Michelle looked at me I looked at her and clicked Hank Jones was the name of a Abussive parent/Husband who was arrested multiple times I googled him. I looked at Michelle one last time I knew I was right Stompers name was Hank Jones. I arrested Michelle's father.

I put the newspaper on her lap she looked at it and back at me. She knew I knew.

She sighed she looked sad and I remembered Hank killed Jeff her dad killed her uncle. I saw it as it was her uncle tried arresting her dad her dad killed her uncle in the process and her boyfriend arrests her dad.

"I'm sorry" I say she froze

"What?" She says

"I'm sorry for arresting your dad" I said

She looked at me and hugged me I tensed up then eventually hugged her back. We said nothing nothing had to be said we just stayed there. Till she pulled away.

"I'm sorry as well" she says

"Don't" I say

"It's just that I was there when you arrested him" she said I was surprised I never knew that my Spidey sense always went of when people watch me fight but with Michelle my Spidey sense sucked

"I missed you" I say looking at her

"I missed you to" she replies back

"Guess where I went" she asks

"Russia, Ireland, England" I say nameing countries

"Prague" she says looking at me smirking.

"Why? What's important bout Prague?" I say smirking

"Don't say shit like that" she says "you know I hate it when you play dumb dumbass" she stated

I laugh "Michelle I'm-"

"Pete" I hear Ava say as she comes into the room hugging me. Suddenly Ned barges into the room after her he's covered in scratches his clothes have scratches and Gwen was on the ceiling hiding.

"She- sh-sh-she we-we-we-went-nu-nu-nu-nuts" he said out of breath panting for air.

"Ned what day is it?"

"Friday" he replies with some composure

"What's the date"

"July 15th"

"Oh no. Everyone this is very bad" I look at Ava I know what needed to be done I knew I was the only one who could stop this.

"Ava?" I ask to be sure I'm right

"Yes peter" she says in seductive voice

"That time of the year again?" I ask she nods her head

"Explain parker" Michelle said

"Ava is in heat...again" I said this and the whole room went quite.

"This has happened before?" Mj said breaking the silence.

"Yes" I say

"Well the best thing to do is ignore her and make sure nothing bad happens right?" Ned asked

"For a Cat maybe for Ava no last time someone ignored her...advances he got a broken arm."

"Who was it cause I could break an arm so that ain't scary" Michelle asked

I looked down "Luke cage" I say

"Shit" I here Ned say.

"Wait they guy with super strong skin that deflects bullets?" Michelle asked

"Yes" I say

"Then what do we do?" Asked Ned

"Well last time we had to...do some thing to/with her" I say

"First Nova tried. Then Iron fist then Luke but none of them could last till round two and she ain't waiting. That's when they got me. I have a regeneration system that buys me back up after I finish." I say trying to make less awkward. To no avail.

"What?" Ned asked

"His dick gets hard faster after he cums" Michelle said

"I regret asking" Ned said

"I am the only who can out fuck her" I say

"There's a extra room down the hall to the left" Michelle stated

"Thanks." I say suddenly Ava shoots up and goes to the room.

"Come on Petey" she said

"I'm Coming I'm Coming" I say leaving to catch up.

"Not yet" she says back I gulp this is gonna be fun but dangerous.

We enter the room Ava is hot and sexy but very scary in this situation. She pushed me down on the bed and lied me down flat tapping my Spidey signal getting rid of my suit she traced her claws down my chest not cutting me. She got of me and took of her suit revealing her bear chest and pussy.

She then got on all fours on the bed.

"Fuck my tight pussy now Petey" she begged

I pulled of my shorts and aligned my dick with her entrance I pushed in fully putting my whole length right in her she screamed as I pulled out and in faster and faster each time. She started moving her ass in rhythm with my thrusts

"P-P-P OH GOD" she moaned her arms giving up and her upper half falling on the pillow.

"PETER OH IM CUMMING" she screamed from the pillow I keep my speed I feel her walls tightening around my dick.

"Your so tight" I say to her.

"PETER PLEASE KEEP GOING" she screamed back at me.

I could feel my own climaxe coming soon

"Ava I'm close" I say.

"Li-li-little big longer Spidey" She moaned.

I could quickly feel my my end coming

"Ava" I warned I quickly pulled out of her she turned around and pushed me flat on the bed and putting my dick in my mouth and pushing her head down fully. Gagging she keeps going up and down I could feel my ending near.

"Ava shit" I say as cum I her mouth.

"Mmm tasty" she says I push her down on the bed and put my fingers in her pussy.

"Oh Petey yes" I hear her say as I go as fast as I can getting her closer and closer.

"PETER FUCK YEAH" she says as she cums again.

By now I'm already hard again.

"Round two?" I ask with a smirk

"Absolutely" She says

**MJ'sPOV. **

**(I know missing a sexy scene but I ran out of material to write soooooo sue me**

I heard it very well all the moaning the screaming the banging the bed shaking I heard it all it was pissing me of was I jealous maybe did I wish I was her right now getting pussy fucked definitely. But what was I supposed to do nothing I had to wait for them to finish then talk to Pete then see what happens God it's annoying to be the girl he "can talk to" I roll my eyes at my own thoughts. The door opens and Peter walks out next to Ava. Ava's hair is a mess but she just blows a strand out of her face.

"I have to go" she says as she heads out the door waving bye.

"Michelle we have to talk" I hear Peter say.

"Yeah we do" I say

**Longest goddam chapter I have ever wrote but for you guys it's worth it. I was thinking I've had this idea of a Spider man fanfic and I am going to start it and I will say when the first chapter is up but from now on I will stick with the booty calls in this story. So after the next chp I will start taking suggestions. I will try to keep the characters the same as in the movies/tv shows but it will be hard and they will come of a bit like sluts and I hate doing that to characters like Ava and MJ cause they are my fav. Please review and comment on the story with thing you found wrong or stuff you liked it makes me a better writer to know what you guys like and don't like about my stories. **

**See ya guys in the chp **

**—Shipmaster777777777777777**


	5. notice

**Okay not a chapter I am working on that but my new book Avenger is out if you could please show me the support you had on this story and I will try to update this one soon I have some of it wrote but I'm not happy with how I portray MJ so I'm working on that. Please Check Avenger out thanks.**


	6. Michelle

**Ok really looking forward to this one she's probably my favorite so let's get reading**

**Peters POV **

"We need to talk" I say

"I know" she says back.

We enter her kitchen Ned and Gwen are gone so it's just us. She sits at one side of the table and I sit on the other.

"So what you want to talk about" I say with a smirk

"Don't be a wise ass Parker we both know we need to talk about my dad" she replied.

"Haven't I lived down Parker by now?" I asked

"No it's a term of endearment" she says

"I'll remember that" I say with a smirk

She rolled her eyes "Seriously Parker talking about adult things" she says with seriousness in her eyes.

I nod my head "one more thing" I say

"What is it?" She responds

"Mr Stark is still in shock you were not amazed to be in his presence" I tell her

Mj laughed "Right serious now" she says

"Okay. Where do you want to start?" I ask

"Some of my back story"

"Incase you haven't noticed I'm the only Jones in my family my uncle was Davis my aunt is Morales and so is my cousin my mum stuck with her maiden name Morales" she says. I nod I have always wondered but I never pried.

"I kept my fathers name I never knew why no one told me i never had a say but two months before he was arrested he got in contact with me" she said this like it was something that happens everyday.

"And no one told you anything about him?" I ask

"No. They would always change the topic" she says rest her head in her arms.

"Hey it's ok you don't need to keep going I understand everything I need to"

I kneel down next to her I notice a single tear roll down her cheek.

"MJ I would apologize but.."

"Don't. You did the right thing" she interrupted

I look into her eyes I stare intently next thing you know we are kissing.

She puts her lips onto mine and I quickly reciprocate the kiss her tounge licks my lips and begs for entrance I grant the only thing I'm thinking of is HOLY SHIT that's all I'm thinking I stand up breaking the kiss she looks up at me stands up her self and leans in again this time wrapping her legs around my waist I quickly walk us to the spare bedroom I we fall on the bed her on the bottom she keeps the kiss going I quickly take of my top for the billionth time today hey not complaining.

She quickly does the Same I see her bra for a few seconds before that two was of I play it cool because this wasn't the first time I seen her boobs it's just the first time was accident long story. Anyway.

He legs are still around as I start with her nipple licking and sucking occasionally biting. Her moans were like angels on my ear I started kissing up her breast slowly going up to her neck leaving marks all up her neck till I got back to her lips.

She took her legs away from my hips and started undoing my belt while we were kissing I could tell she was struggling I could help but smile into the kiss she smiled to and we broke the kiss I was laughing and she was laughing to but looked a bit pissed.

"Why did we get you a belt when we were getting you clothes?" She asked

"Not a clue" I say as I take of my belt and stand up from the bed to take my pants off.

MJ was smirking on the bed. I quickly got back on the bed laying her flat I quickly webbed her hands to the bed post and smile.

"PETER" she says in shock but also smiling I take my hand to the side of her jeans and pull them down slowly when they were finally of I took her panties of to and started eating her out.

"PETER OH GOD" my tounge was sliding in and out non stop her toes were curled and I could feel her walls tightening.

"Pete I'm gonna CUM OH GOD IM CUMMING" she screams I loved hearing that.

I quickly took my underwear off exposing my rock hard dick I swear I heard her gulp. I picked up her waist and aligned it with mine.

"Dumb question but.."

"Yes I want to do it now fuck me" she interrupted. I loved the fact she knew what I was going to ask

I enters her fully I heard her moan and bite her lip to stop herself screaming. I kept a steady rhythm but I was getting way to close I never ever finished this early but she was doing something to me.

"Pete oh God I'm Gonna cum again" she says

"Yeah I'm close to" I say

"Cum with me and in me" she says between moans that was the best thing I heard in a while I kept the rhythm going as long as I can but that's hard to do when you have a goddess webbed to a bed screaming your name.

"MJ I'm gonna burst" I say

"OH YES PETER CUM IN MY TIGHT CUNT" She screamed.

I couldn't hold it any more and neither could she as we both let her climaxes out at the same time.

"Oh Gods that was great" she said.

"I know I am" I say with a smirk.

She punches me in my arm "dick" she says

I had to fight back the joke of the word dick and what we had just done she quickly pulled me into her and I checked the time it was like 2 in the morning and I needed sleep. I held onto her and pulled her in further to me till her head was resting on my shoulder and her arm was in my chest I just smiled and fell asleep.

**Ok not the longest but I think I did good I really like Spideychelle or petelle what ever you call them so when they fuck each other I might make it a bit mushy but don't worry he'lol be fucking a lot of girls. Just you wait and read. Also I want say thanks for the support I'm getting I have another Spider-Man fic called Avenger Incase you want to read that. Please review even if it negative if you say what you think about my story I can make it better and that will make me a better author so please review no matter what you want to say I love all the support and all the advice to make this story better.**

**-shipmaster777777777777777**


	7. Threesome

**Oh God how long has it been days weeks months YEARS!?!?!? Look I'm sorry I'm behind on a lot I have a serious case of writers block and soooo many essays like enough to make me stop reading fanfictions entirely. Like I'm in class now I'm meant to be working on a French CBA(Classroom Based Assessment) or as I say Can't Be Assed. Really sorry so let's get to the story and more lemons...**

**Peters POV**

I woke up and took in my surroundings I've got really good at that sense I became Spider-Man.

The room in Question was nice and cozy it was small and there was one window on the left of the bed.

The sun shone trough the window I could see the outline of the bird shadows flying trough the light.

I quickly noticed I wasn't alone and while that was normal the person I was next to was not the normal person I sleep with.

Last nights events came back to me in a flash and I remembered why we were here and why she was cuddling with me.

I tried to move out of the bed as stealthy as I could not no avail as soon as I moved I knocked the alarm clock of the stand and it made a huge bang on the wooden floor. MJ woke hearing the noise she looked at me wide eyed.

"What happened!?" She asked her eyes still wide open staring right at me I was unsure how to answer

"You mean now or last night?" I ask just to be safe.

"Just there! Obviously I remember what happened last night." She said in her classical bitchy tone.

"I knocked over the alarm clock" I explained

"Oh" she replied

The awkwardness just stayed in there.

it was like that time when I was young and heard the word blowjob on TV and asked my Aunt what it was when my Uncle Ben told me to ask her I was like Seven we were in the car and at the start of a two hour drive I asked the awkwardness just stayed in the car for two hours **(A/N actually happened to me) **

We just stared at each other when someone knocked on the door.

"Michelle honey get up" the voice said

"Shit! That's my mum!" MJ said frantically.

"Doesn't she like me?" I ask

"Yes but she will not like this" she said gesturing to our nakedness.

"Oh shit right" I said and started getting changed I heard a small laugh from Michelle

"What?" I asked confused of how I made her laugh.

"It's just really weird to hear you swear I don't know why it just is" she explained.

"Oh what ever just get dressed" I say now fully dressed.

"Ok now what I can't exactly walk out the door" as I say this major Deja vu just hit me

5 years ago. 

Me and MJ are cuddling in bed she snuck me in last night.

We were fast asleep when I heard footsteps coming and woke up I tapped MJ and when she woke up the Knocking began.

"Michelle breakfast is ready. He said trying to open the door.

"Dad I'm getting changed very naked out!" She screamed as the door shut

"Sorry. But breakfast table 15 minutes."

"Yeah sure" she replied.

We quickly got changed me back in my spidey suit and her out of her pajamas which consisted of a black sports bra and a pair of shorts. Now she wore a baggy jumper with some skinny jeans the jumper was dark grey and pants were navy.

"Well see you later Web head" She says kissing me quickly.

"See ya MJ I say pulling her in for deeper kiss.

When we broke she pushed me toward her door when I stopped.

"Ok now what I can't exactly walk out the door" i say she thinks for a moment.

"Window" I sighed I hated her window it impossible to climb only people with powers like mine could get in and that's a challenge her window faces another wall that is so close she can't open the window fully so I have squeeze through and shimmy down the wall that is so tight that if I stopped climbing down I would just be stuck.

I went for the window she one last thing.

"I love you" she said.

"I know" and jumped out. Just to come back up

"Sorry Star Wars moment couldn't let it pass Ned would kill me Love you to MJ" I say

"Yeah your lucky you came back up or you wouldn't have a girlfriend to kiss tomorrow" she said I took her searously and left.

It was not fun coming down that fucking wall

**(A/N sorry got to caught up in the flashback forgot bout the actual story woops**

**Presentyear. **

**Peters POV **

"Window?" She asked for me to see its the same fucking window.

"Fuck off" I say

"Fine then walk out the door" she challenged.

"Fine" I reply and walk out the door to see Mrs Jones looking at me weirdly

"Morning Mrs Jones. Lovely weather today isn't it?" I say and walk past her she looking between MJ and me. And Mj is in shock that I would do that.

Finally someone did something.

"Peter it's been a while how's life?" MJ's mom asked

"It's been fine Mrs Jones thanks for asking" I reply politely

"Please you've had sex with my daughter I think you can call me Sandra"

"MOM!!" MJ screamed. A blush evident on her face she started pushing her mum towards the door

"Oh MJ screaming bringing back memories from last night Pete" she says chuckling obviously trying to wind MJ up. When MJ actually kicked her out I burst out laughing

"Oh shut it Parker" I was actually crying from laughter. I was still laughing when someone knocked on the door.

MJ opend it to show Ava.

"Hey Ava" MJ said and let Ava in.

"So bumped into your mom MJ" Ava said

"You guys had sex!?" Ava asked.

"Did my mum tell you" MJ asked cringing

"Well kinda... She told the whole lobby that you lost your virginity last night and then gave your room number to literally everyone."

MJ just sat there cringing thinking of ways to kill someone while I was howling with laughter I was on the floor actual tears coming out of his eyes.

About 20 minutes later I finally calmed down and MJ was pissed as she closed the door on another creep who came looking for her.

And while I normally would be protective of my friends I was still recovering.

After awhile We all sat at the table and started chatting.

"So Ava what's brings you by" I ask.

"Came to check up on you" she said

"Well I'm fine. How are you after last night the 'heat' gone?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Nope" she said popping he P we look at her I finnaly notice she isn't wearing a bra and her hard nipples were showing.

"You know what I always wanted to try out?" Michelle asked.

"What" I replied. She then huddled us together and whispered in both of our ears.

"Threesomes" she said deviously.

I looked at her she had a content smile on her face I then looked at Ava who was smirking at the thought.

I realized I was outmatched when both grabbed each of my arms and dragged me into Michelle's bedroom.

I was quickly thrown on the bed and the instantly pinned down by Ava as she started with my belt and MJ started taking her own clothes of.

I look back at Ava while she was pulling my pants down past my ankles.

Michelle now finished with her clothes started taking of Ava's pants.

My pants were now thrown away and forgotten.

As Ava started pulling my extremely hard dick out of my underwear

**(A/N well got caught by the teacher and my phone got taken of me and i didn't turn it of so now my teacher knows I write porn greaaaat. Kill me and now it's kind of awkward writing this chapter cause I can't help but think about his face when he read this and when he called me up to give me my phone... kill me please **

She started licking my dick from balls to tip lightly kissing the tip everytime. Meanwhile Ava's pants were completely off and MJ was fingering her.

"MJ fuck!" She moaned as she took a quick breath to moan. She then went straight back at my dick fully taking it in her mouth. MJ has stopped with the fingers and after a very disappointed moan from Ava started using her tounge

**(is that how you spell tounge? Tounge tounge? Yes??)**

her tounge slipped into Ava's soaked pussy making her arms go weak and forced her down fortunately that included the head that had my dick in it as she went all the way down.

You could tell she was fighting the gag reflex everytime she went down. I was getting uncomfortably close I know Ava has a thing against facials so I had to warn her.

"Ava..close" I say in heavy breaths she gets the idea and manages the strength to pull herself up and take my dick out of my mouth.

Then suddenly MJ came up now done with eating out Ava's pussy she came up and took Ava's place she moaned at the taste of Ava's saliva and my pre cum as she sucked like a queen up and down up and down in one fluid motion gagging only once in while I was incredibly close.

"MJ...really close" she only got faster. Until I couldn't hold it anymore and burst my seed in MJ's mouth.

"Shit!" I said when I looked up seeing MJ swallow my load and make out with a currently masturbating Ava.

As they were making out I could see them both fingering each other. I also noticed me getting hard again.

I quickly stood back up and aligned myself with Ava's ass.

"Holy shit!" She moaned as I entered her. While I was pounding her ass MJ started positioning herself on the bed and spreading her legs in Ava's direction.

Ava quickly caught on and leaned down to put her face right in MJ's pussy and started eating her out. I also had to move so I could keep pounding Ava in the ass.

As I kept pounding I looked up to MJ moaning out loud and Ava practically screaming into MJ's pussy from my pounding I could feel myself get closer but I held on

"F-F-Fuck P-Peter so close" Ava said

"S-S-Same" I heard MJ moan

I picked up the pace making Ava pick up the pace and before you knew MJ was squirting right I Ava's face.

The sight of Ava lapping up all of MJ's juices made me impossibly close but I had to get Ava there first.

"PETER!" Ava screamed as she cummed. I could hold it no longer as I cummed in her ass.

"Shit!" I said. I looked around the room clothes thrown and spread all around a panting Ava to weak to lay up and a laughing MJ.

"What so funny?" I asked still out of breath.

"Still funny to hear you swear" MJ replies

I roll my eyes

As we sit there recovering for round 2 I hear a soft moan coming from outside I turn and sense a presence which is weird cause I can only sense danger not people unless...

I go to the window and low and behold theirs Gwen wide eyed with her hand down her jeans. Now normally I would give out to her for using her powers in public with out the suit but I gave her a pass cause MJ ran up and dragged her in and plopped her down on the bed before anyone could react.

They swiftly started making out while Ava started undressing them I was about to join when Ava's watch went off. She quickly covered herself and went outside the room to take the call.

She came back in a few seconds later.

"Gotta go Fury need all hand on deck" she says as she starts putting her clothes back on. Grabbing her amulet as well.

"Well see ya guys" she said and started to leave.

"Wait, I'm coming to" I don't know why I said that I don't want to help Fury but if it's all hands on deck it's bad and they need help.

"No Fury will kill you" Ava stated.

"I'm going with or without you" I stated.

She hesitated

"Fine! But we're swinging by my place to get my suit." She says

I smirk and put my suit on.

"Gwen stay with MJ have some'fun' if you want but stay here we'll be back later" I say and put my mask on.

Gwen and MJ look at each other and don't look repulsed by the thought of just them.

Me and Ava leave to get her stuff and head to base

This will not be fun

**Need suggestions. Please leave them. I will take any idea I think suits and if you other girls I might be able to fit them in so suggest it. Please I fear I'm getting repetitive.**


	8. Lesbian

**This will be a little different. How do you guys feel about reading lesbian porn for a bit? I'll switch back to peter later but for now I'm interested in this and I have never read or wrote lesbian stuff before so this is new for me too also started using google doc so my spelling and grammar should improve.**

* * *

**MJ's PoV**

Peter and Ava left on that all hands on deck job about five minutes ago. But I don't care, I currently have my head between Gwen's legs and her heads between mine. I keep licking and eating her cunt out and she's doing the same. Her moans vibrate into my super wet pussy making this even more pleasurable so I do the same and moan right into cunt.

We're both getting really loud and are getting really close to our release. I of course cum first from my lack of experience and stamina. And I squirt all over Gwen's face. She laps up all of my juice and I continue with her.

I could tell she was really close so I started kissing and sucking and biting all the stuff I saw in the porn videos I've seen and yes I watch porn!

She's practically screaming when she cums all over my face.

We both untangle ourselves and take a breather from that.

"First time with a girl?" She asked

"Uhh no I did it with someone in Prague" I reply

"Really? So are you?"

"Yeah I'm Bi"

"Oh that's cool! So am I and I think Ava is as well or she's really kinky"

"Oh she's probably just kinky" I say smiling

"Yeah. So is Felicia" Gwen responded, playing with her hair.

"Who the hell is Felicia?" I ask.

"Oh Black cat". Gwen says.

"The criminal. You've slept with a criminal?"

"Yeah. But so has Peter and Ava"

"Really?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah we realized she is a very good source of information for a little price".

"So you guys fuck her and she tells you what you wanna know?"

"Yeah"

"Wow. Good deal"

"I know right!"

By now I had recovered and the thought of Peter, Gwen and Ava fucking this Felicia turns me on I look at Gwen and see she's wet as well.

"So what exactly did you do with this woman in Prague?" Gwen asked suggestively.

"Why don't I show you?" I reply.

"Yes please" Gwen smiles.

I pin her down on the bed and spread her legs. I then put my legs vertically above hers making an X and start rubbing my cunt against hers.

"Oh fuck!"

"Oh Christ!"

(A/N you can guess who said which)

We continued like this Gwen getting a good rhythm and moving with the same momentum against mine. Making him so much better. I occasionally spit into both our cunts to stop the friction from burning.

We were getting really close but I didn't care even after I cummed this was just too good Gwen felt the same but changed our position so she had a more dominant role. And I was pinned under. My hands gripped the bed sheets. As we both scissored each other. This was unbelievably fun.

* * *

**Peter's PoV **

Word of advice for all you wanna be heroes. Don't have sex then put a latex suit on while holding on to a fucking hot as hell Latino that you were fucking because. Latex skin tight and it was very obvious that I was hard under this suit.

"You know you need to get rid of that before you see Fury and the others right?" Ava said

"Yeah! But how?" I ask

"find us a roof". She responds

"Why?" I ask again.

"Because I know away to help you with that"

"Oh. Do we have time?"

"Yes and we have no choice otherwise all of shield will know we are fucking!"

"Not necessarily" Peter responds

"You want me to blow you or not?" Ava asked.

"I'm looking for a high roof, give me a minute". I respond

We eventually landed on a roof. Ava wastes no time, and pins me against a wall and takes her mask off only enough to expose her mouth just in case of cameras and we figured it would be better if people knew Peter Parker was banging White tiger then Peter Parker was banging Ava Aayla. Did I forget to mention that the whole world knows who I am. Yeah after Mysterio exposed me I was on the run for months before Nick hired me for shield and cleared my name. That was when I met Ava and Luke and Danny and sigh Sam.

Sadly they could do nothing for my identity but at least I'm not a murderer.

Any way back to sex.

I packed my brand new suit I finished just before the sinister six attacked

My new suit consists of pants and not one whole suit. Still latex though.

So Ava pulled my pants down. And revealed my extremely hard dick and started instantly taking it fully. No foreplay or anything.

"What..we're saying about having time?" I ask.

She just hunned in response and holy shit that felt good and she knew it so she started humming a tune as she blew me. Just to make things worse it was the spider man theme.

"Really?" I ask.

She just kept sucking and humming god this was good.

She kept going the full way gagging as she went. I grabbed her ponytail and pushed her further in

"Fuck I'm close". And amazingly I was actually close and must still be weak after what she and MJ were doing to me earlier.

She pulled me out of her mouth and took off her gloves and she stood up pulling my mask up a bit and kissed me as she jerked me off. I was super close and busted my load on the floor of the roof. As we were still making out. Eventually we realized how little time we had left. We separated and I pulled my mask down and my pants back up. She put the mask back on normally. And we both swung to base.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL AAYLA WHY ARE YOU LATE!" Nick screamed when she arrived. I decided not to show myself yet let him cool down.

"AND WHY IS YOUR HAIR LIKE THAT!" He screamed. fuck her pony tail I pulled the hair tie out when I was face fucking her!

"Uhh wind?" Ava said questioning it herself.

"Ava I'm the world's greatest spy do you think you can trick me?" Nick asked.

"No?" She responded. Stop saying everything like a question.

"Then what the hell happened to your hair?"

"Why is it so important?"

"Because it might explain where you were and you don't want people to know so you're hiding something and the hair proves it!"

"Fine I was having sex when you called me!" She screamed in front of everyone. I face palmed.

The whole area was quite the shield staff stopped, the team stared at her and Nick looked embarrassed.

"I see.." Nick started.

Great what happens when I show up because of Ava they are going to know it was me she was banging! Didn't think this one through.

"Does he know?" Sam asked

"That I'm a hero. Yes"

"WHAT!?" Nick screamed.

"He knew I was one before we started banging!" She defended.

"Please stop saying that," Luke asked.

Nick took out a notebook and started taking notes.

"Who is he? Are you dating him or is it just casual?" Nick asked

"Really? is this important?" She asks.

"Yes" the whole team asked.

"Just casual" she says.

"And name?"

Well no better way to make an entrance.

I jump down from my vantage point and swing by.

"Spider-man's the name" I say as I swing and land in front of Ava.

"But make sure you put the hyphen between

Spider and Man". I say

"Of course" Sam says.

"Web head" Luke says.

"Peter!" Danny says.

They all go to hug me.

"Really this guy?" Nick asked Ava.

"Yes. He's bigger than he looks".

All the guys instantly stop the hug and go a meter long distance from me.

"Ava stop your ruining or friendship" Sam says.

"Parker, are you joining the mission?" Fury asked

"Yes Fury I am"

"Good". All of you go to the briefing room now".

"Yes sir" we all say and make our way to the briefing room.

* * *

**MJ's PoV **

"Oh Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Gwen screams as she cums again.

I remove my fist from her tight cunt.

"How was that?" I ask.

"Holy shit!" She says.

"My turn" I say and lay in the middle of my double bed.

Gwen wastes no time and starts slowly with two fingers in and out.

As I feel her get tighter I add more fingers. Now I'm using three fingers going as quick as I can.

"Oh Fuck! Add more!" Gwen moaned.

I added my fourth. Making her go just that more crazy. Her cunt was getting increasingly tighter and I was just waiting for the right moment. Her tightness was incredible but the moment I was waiting for had arrived.

"Shit! Cumming!" She screamed. I was prepared and as she cummed I rammed my fist in her cunt.

"OH FUCK! HOLY SHIT! YES! YES! YES!" Gwen screamed as she threw her head back and held tight onto the quilt. As I continued to ram my whole fist in and out of her tight pussy.

"FUCK MJ YES!" She screamed as she cummed all over my hand.

I removed my fist and licked her juices off my hand.

"Mmm give me a taste" Gwen begged.

I hold my hand out and she grabs my hand and takes my first four fingers into her mouth licking and sucking at it.

"Mmm yummy I taste sooo good!" Gwen says.

"I know," I reply.

"Up for more fun?" Gwen asked.

"Always!" I say.

"Good. Just let me call someone". Gwen says and goes to grab her phone from her long forgotten jean pocket.

"Who?" I ask

"Felicia" she replies.

"Oh really?" I ask smiling at the thought of this.

"Yup. She would love you." Gwen replies

"And think how Peter and Ava would react" I say giggling at the thought.

"Oh yeah four of us one Peter this would be fun!"

"Actually let me call someone as well to see if this could be more fun" I say and go to grab my phone from my bedside locker.

"Who?" Gwen asked.

"An old friend." I say and smile devilishly.

* * *

**Peters PoV **

"Move it guys!" I say into my comms as I dodge another truck being thrown at me.

"You're not the boss anymore web-head it's white tiger now!" Nova screamed into his comm.

"Move it guys!" White tiger said into her comms.

"Should have seen that coming" Sam groaned.

"Focus Nova!" Power man said as he threw back the truck that was thrown at me.

"Yes, bickering is for the mind that cannot focus on a current objective" Iron fist said as he threw a barrage of punches at the Juggernaut.

Me and Sam focused on Dr Doom.

Nova blasted at his feet, making his full attention on him. While I grabbed… What are these things called? You the steel beams that always fall in action movies. They're normally carried in a group. Huh no clue any way I threw one at him.

"Hey what's up doc" I say as he looks at me as the big piece Of metal hits him throwing him through a window. Of a ship.

Iron fist and Power man we're having some fun with juggernaut.

And White tiger was having a hell of a time fighting Kraven.

Eventually we had the three knocked out.

Shield showed up to clean up the mess.

"Good job team. Now let us take care of the bad guys".

"Let me guess 'inescapable' prison for Juggernaut and Kraven but back to Latviria for Doom?" I say

"Well yes. But.." Nick defended.

"You'll keep an eye on them" Nova started

"So this won't happen again" Power man finished.

"But always be ready for the next threat because it could be them" Ava stated.

"Oh you know what to take some time off!" Nick said.

"Oh yes me and Peter have one Gwen Stacy and Michelle Jones to go back to and continue what we were doing" Ava said and started dragging me away.

"She's in heat again isn't she?" Nick asked.

"Oh definitely" Sam said.

"Let's just hope she stays on that 'heat proof' birth control Dr Conner prescribed.

* * *

We arrived back at MJ appartement. And as we enter the door. I'm greeted to a sight. MJ, Gwen, Felicia and Liz all day around MJ's kitchen table having a cup of hot chocolate. In nothing but lacy underwear.

"Hey Pete," MJ says.

* * *

**So tune in next time for my greatest challenge yet. **

**I know in this day and age we are all struggling with this virus and what not. Hey look at me I'm meant to be doing my Junior cert next month! And I haven't gone to school since March 15th! **

**Hey everyone should just look on the bright side. **

**I have more time to post **

**People have time to study**

**Free premium. If you know what I mean ;)**

**So just stay safe and follow the rules you have to follow. See you next time in **

**Spider man in… the fivesome!**

**-Shipmaster7777**

* * *


	9. Girls

**Been fucking ages. Sorry things got rough through the time in between updates. Hope you're all ok during this pandemic. I'm currently in the middle of nowhere isolated because of personal reasons. So internet is a blessing and since I use google docs to write auto saving requires the internet. So I'll update now while I have internet. **

* * *

**Peters PoV **

I see the four hot as fuck women in MJ's apartment. My eyes bulge out of my head and that's not the only bulge I have right now.

I walk further into the room. The curtains were all closed and the girls were sitting around the table in nothing but their underwear. A sudden clicking sound of a bolt sliding across the door alerts me I turn around and Ava has locked the door.

"Uhh hi?" I say unsure how to proceed.

"Don't you just love it when he's nervous?" Felicia asked.

The rest hummed in agreement.

'I'm so fucked but in a good way' I thought to myself.

I smirk and get my game face on, nerves disappearing.

"Ok. Who's first?" They all smirked.

* * *

So that's how I got here.

Fucking Gwen doggy style while eating MJ out while MJ was lying on Gwen back her face if up giving me a good look at her perky breasts. Gwen was eating out Liz. Who clutching the bed with her fist and toes curled.

On the other side of the bed the cats as I call them were scissoring like no tomorrow.

Moans could be heard all around the house. When Gwen burst like a dam I pulled out. MJ was quick to manoeuvre herself around and had my dick in her mouth before I was even fully out of Gwen.

"Fuck" I say in surprise. Gwen was lying there out of breath, her juices leaking out of her and drool coming from her mouth with her hair stuck to her face with sweat.

I heard multiple screams coming from my side and saw Felicia and Ava finish up.

They screamed as the both cummed and collapsed into each other quickly making out.

Meanwhile MJ had started moaning and I noticed Liz started eating her out. Making MJ moan louder. MJ stopped sucking my dick for a few seconds.

"Bottom draw under some cardboard cover" she says to Liz pointing to her draw. Then continued to kiss my dick all over before forcing it back into her mouth.

Liz went over to the draw and smiled when she saw the contents.

I looked back and Felicia and Ava and they had dragged Gwen over to them. And lying sideways has begun a triangle of pussy loving. Gwen on Ava, Ava on Felicia and Felicia on Gwen

I look back and see Liz with a strap on lining up with MJ cunt.

I wanted to ask why MJ had a strap on but decided against it.

MJ started moaning like crazy as I started fucking her mouth and Liz started fucking her cunt.

MJ is on all fours get pounded from every direction I fuck her mouth give her two seconds to catch air and then continue my fucking. Liz fucked MJ up good occasionally spanking her earning a very sexy moan from MJ and even grabbing MJ ass and using it to harden her pounding making loud slaps when Liz skin meets MJ's ass.

The three girls stopped what they were doing and came over to us.

Gwen moved herself UP by wrapping her legs around my face and started making out with Ava so I had MJ sucking my dick And Gwen soaking wet pussy in my mouth while Gwen sprawled out putting one hand on MJ ass and the other around Liz's as they made out.

Felicia has grabbed a huge dildo from MJ's draw of weird sex toys I need to see. And proceeded to line it up nicely with Liz's ass and pushed it in. Liz stopped kissing Gwen and tucking MJ long enough to gasp and breath deeply. And adjust to the size. She then continued on with Gwen and MJ.

Ava has crawled under MJ and started playing with her tits. Sucking and pinching and biting. MJ was about to burst again. She's already cum multiple times.

She screamed with my dick in her mouth and cummed all over Liz, her arms and knees giving out Ava just moved out of the way. Liz took off the strapon and bent down, pointing her ass up for Felicia to get more room.

MJ just lied there she turned around and jerked me off till I cummed all over her face and tits.

Thankfully I get my second wind in seconds. And I'm quickly banging Ava and Gwen who had started eating each other out 69 style.

I moved Ava head away and started plowing Gwen. With Ava kissing around the area while moaning happily from Gwen. Gwen didn't last long but I had to even them out. So I quickly pulled out of Gwen and put my dick in Ava's mouth. Face fucking her slamming my dick as far down as it can go.

Ava moaned with pleasure as Gwen ate her out while I facefucked. After Gwen made Ava cum I turned them around and started fucking Ava. So now Gwen was at the bottom facing me and Ava was in the top facing away.

MJ was still passed out with my Cum dripping from her face and neck and tits and bit around her mouth aswell.

Felicia had got rid of the dildo in favour for the strap-on and started fucking Liz's ass with it.

Ava was screaming under me. Right into Gwen cunt making her moan louder. Eventually Ava cummed screaming as her juices squirted out of her some being lapped up by Gwen. Like last time I grabbed Gwen's head and started face fucking get till Ava made her cum.

Eventually Ava succeeded and made Gwen cum. But I was too close so while Gwen was screaming from her orgasm I accidentally forgot how close I was shooting my load deep into the screaming hero. (God that sounded bad)

She struggled at first but eventually gulped down the last of my cum.

I lied down on the bed breathing heavily by now Felicia was done with Liz.

"C'mon Spider my turn" Felicia said.

"I might need a minute," I say.

She grinds her Pussy over my flacid dick and I was instantly hard.

"I stand corrected" I say and proceed to enter her. She rode me raw she cummed multiple times but wouldn't stop till I cummed.

MJ started waking up and with help from Liz cleaned herself off of all my cum.

They then crawled over to watch Felicia ride me, sometimes spanking her.

MJ got the idea to sit on my face which I didn't mind at all. I started eating her out.

MJ and Felicia started making out. Both moaning into each other while the rest of them watched and fingered themselves.

Eventually it became too much to bare and I bursted my load into Felicia while both Felicia and MJ cummed.

I laid down head on a pillow while MJ lied on my body and the girls started gathering around two on each side resting on my chest.

* * *

**Sorry that took so long been a hell of a few weeks or months I forget when was the last update time.**

**Can't say when I'll update again but hopefully soon.**


	10. X-23

**Ok so I decided to start taking recommendations. So if you suggest a girl from the marvel comics I could try and make it work and in the end I'll give people a choice whether or not she could have a more permanent spot. So I decided to start that today. I'll put a note next to her name like (Rec) for recommendations.**

**(Rec) X-23/Laura Kinney.**

* * *

**Logan's PoV**

"Just keep moving!" I yell running from the gun fire in a small office space 3 floors up.

"Let's stay and fight!" She says stopping and summoning her foot claws. I quickly grab her and just in time got her out of the way before a shot was fired and hit my arm right where her stomach was.

The bullet stayed lodged in and for some reason I wasn't healing.

We couldn't risk a full in attack not out gunned like this.

"We can't! They have us over powered we need to go" I say and start running towards a window.

"If we can't heal can we survive a three story drop?"

"Fall or get shot?" I ask.

"Fair enough," she says. We ran towards the window and jumped out glass shattering as around us as I pulled her into my grasp and shield her from the fall landing on my back on a Ford Mustangs roof.

Car alarm was of course going off and the pain in my back was unbearable. I've never felt real pain before. It fucking sucks!

I felt my head getting woozy and my surroundings were going dark. But not before I saw a familiar face. Then darkness.

* * *

**Peters PoV**

Waking up was interesting. I woke up to the five of the girls taking turns on my morning wood. I let out a deep groan and watched. They finally noticed that I was awake.

"Oh don't let me stop you keep going" I say.

They roll their eyes and go back to work.

After a few minutes of MJ deep throating me I felt my load coming so i grabbed her head and held it still and fucked her mouth before bursting right down her throat.

After a few glares from MJ as she swallowed and tried getting her breath back. I put on my clothes which I have now and said my goodbyes.

The walk back to my apartment was weird. I've been at MJ's for days just having sex constantly. Not that I was complaining but I need to get back to Spider-Man.

I got a few waves from kids and a few autographs to sign. Normally I would hate stuff like this and just take the roofs or swing there but I was in a good mood.

A few adults high fived me and a few kids wanted hugs.

Eventually I got to my apartment. This is where I started getting self-conscious. No one knew where I lived. Maria Hill bought the apartment and it's in an alias name all records lead back to this person I created and an account in the Caribbean islands.

So I webbed to a nearer building and pulled myself up and got to the roof of my apartment building and crawled through the vent leading to a corridor right outside of my room.

I got into my place and sat down taking a deep breath and relaxing.

"Hello Mr Parker"

I jumped out of my seat ready to attack until I saw Nick Fury.

"Fury! You scared the shit out of me!" I scream.

"Peter tingle not working?"

"Spidey sense!" I argue. "And yes it is just never with you!"

"Good. You're gonna need it".

"Wait, you're giving me an assignment!? I don't work for you anymore the other day was just help!"

"Then help again! I need someone I can trust!"

"Just hold up a second I can't tell. Am I talking to Nick or the other guy?"

"It's me Parker!" Nick said.

"Ok ok i just needed to know".

"Will you take the job or not?" Nick asked.

"Nope" I said, sitting back.

"It's a favour for Logan he asked for you directly" Nick said.

"Lead with that Fury!" I say getting up and following him.

We walked to the roof and a jet came out of stealth mode and opened the bay doors we both hopped in.

After a decently long flight we arrived at the Helicarrier.

And to my surprise went to the medical bay. I passed Sam and Danny but no Luke or Ava.

We also passed Deadpool no clue why he's here.

"Hey Nick. Need a hand?" He asked.

"No Wade. All good here"

"Ok then but if you want a bodyguard just ask I'm a pretty good hitman's bodyguard" he said.

"I'm not a Hitman". Nick said.

"Not in my experience bye bye Nick". He then looked at me.

"Bye Tom," he said.

"It's Peter!" I say but he was gone.

"What the hell was that about? And why is he here?" I ask.

"Something about Logan and something else".

"Ok then. Let's go".

We finally got to him and he looked awful.

"What happened, why isn't he healing?!"

"We don't know. Just won't heal. He jumped out a three story window protecting her". The doctor said, pointing at a girl who was asleep on the chair next to Logan's bed.

"And she is your mission. People are trying to kill her and we don't know why or who she is. Logan couldn't say anything before he passed out and she won't speak."

"You want me to protect her?" I ask.

"Yes. You're off the books and are no longer associated with Shield".

I didn't want to do it but Logan asked for me before he became comatosed he obviously only trusted me to do what's best for her.

"Fine". I said "I'll do it".

* * *

Logan was moved to a more secure wing in case he went berserk when he woke up. I stayed with the girl. I still didn't have my suit on.

When she woke up she looked around and saw Logan wasn't here anymore. I swear if it wasn't for my Spidey sense she would have tackled me.

I quickly dodge the tackle move. And pin her on the floor.

"Were here to help!" I say.

"I don't need help!" She said knee me in the groin and pushed me off her. She lunged again and I webbed her hand to the wall.

"I'm here to help you. Logan has been moved somewhere more secure. He's ok he's still out but he's ok".

"And how do you help me?" She asked, still stuck to the wall.

"People are trying to kill you. I'm here to keep you safe".

She glared and said.

"I don't need protection". She said cutting my webs off with her claws. Wait she has claws!?

She then takes out two more from her other hand. Now having four blades out her fists.

"Oh come on another one!" I say.

"Yeah I'm a clone".

"Wolverine's clone wow do you have a name".

"X-23"

"Do you have an actual name?"

"None of your business".

"Well ok then sit down and stay I'll tell Fury who and what you are and he can help hide you"

"No! He'll lock me up somewhere or keep me under his thumb but I can't just sit here while people are looking for me".

"You need to stay here whatever stopped Logan from healing might have affected you as well".

"It has. Which is why. I need help". She said with hesitation.

"Why me?" I ask.

"I can smell fear and I can tell when people lie to me. You want to help and Logan always said you were a friend he could trust". She said to me.

"Fair enough. Look if I get you out and help you I have ground rules!" I say.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Rule number one. You listen to me this is MY city I won't have you going around destroying it for revenge".

"Fair enough I suppose" she replied after thinking it over.

"Last rule. my most important, so important that as soon as you break it you're back here in a cell!" I say

"What is it?" She asked.

"No killing" I say.

"Fuck off! What are we supposed to do knock them out and wait for Shield to take them!? No I won't do it".

"Funny cause you need me to get out and I won't let you kill someone and if you run from me Shield will find you in minutes. So as soon as we're outside you need to listen. Or I could just say you're planning to escape then you're in a cell." I say bluffing.

"I know you're lying. You want to find these people just as much as me".

"Logan's a friend. I owe him my life...and my body. But that's a story for a different day".

"Fine. I won't kill but I won't go easy!" She says

"Deal". I agree. As we shake hands.

* * *

4 hours later

"That is the fifth time you sent that guy to voicemail". Laura said next to me as I let my phone ring out sending Fury to voicemail.

"He'd yell a lot for letting you out. Though part of me thinks he knew I would". I say getting closer to the edge of the crane.

We found the main base which was surprise surprise at a dock. Like seriously why so many docks.

"Right you can't heal and I can dodge bullets. If you land on the roof I can lead security away leaving you to jump the main guys".

"Sounds like a plan web head".

She said as she started her parkour to the roof.

"She's hot" i say out of nowhere.

"And she probably heard that. Good job Pete". I say as I swing down while also webbing up aire carrying it in my other arm.

I get closer to the guards.

"Hey. Guys take a break you looked tyred" I say while throwing the tyre at them".

They opened fire but I dodged the bullets webbing up a few guns but gradually pulling away making them follow me.

I saw Laura up on the roof waiting for them to be far away.

Eventually I was far enough away that she attacked not killing anyone but some lost fingers.

When I saw this I put effort into my fighting and webbed a gun swinging it around then throwing it up and hitting it with a impact web making the gun fire at a guard with tons of force and webbing him to a wall.

With the other guard I jumped over his head webbed his gun to his foot then webbed his foot to the floor. Then webbed his other hand directly to the floor.

He tried to struggle but I just said.

"Nuh uh try and the webs will make the gun fire then you'll lose a toe. Good luck with that". I say leaving and going back to the warehouse.

Laura had knocked out all but one who she was questioning.

"What did you do to our healing!" She said blade to neck.

"N-nothing just small adjustments to the atmosphere wears of in a day". He stuttered.

"Woah woah what?!" I ask.

"We developed a cure to the X-men gene. Kinda we managed to take away a survival part of the powers, the part that keeps them alive, combat reflexes, healing, shields and senses, that kind of thing" he fessed.

"And you're sending this pathogen into our atmosphere? How has shield not seen this"

"It a small air cloud kept in a tiny jar when released it absorbed oxygen and nitrogen making it bigger then when it hits the atmosphere all the nitrogen and oxygen makes it huge covering the whole planet!"

"You could destroy the bloody atmosphere!" I yell.

"We thought we would be done before any long term damage would happen".

"Done what!?" Laura said.

"Killing mutants! Killing all the mutants". He said with tears in his eyes waiting for the lethal blow. But it never happened Laura just retracted her claws and put him down.

"Your fucking lucky he's here or I'd cut of your dick and feed it to you with your balls for desert!" She said and walked away. I stayed eyebrow raised.

"And that's something I'll never unsee" I mutter and walk off.

We walked back up to the crane shield had already arrived.

"C'mon I can sneak you back on the helicarrier no need to get yelled at here".

"Nah let them cool off you got anywhere I can stay tonight?"

"You can stay with me I have a couch" I say as I gesture for her to hold on.

She wrapped her arms around me and I swung her back to my apartment.

Eventually we got home and I went right through a neighbour balcony and we jumped cross to my bedroom window.

I took my mask off and turned my light on I made sure to have a bedroom light next to a window cause you know my window is more of a door then my actual door.

"Alright there's a couch in the living room and there's blankets on the end you can have one of my pillows and.." I say but was interrupted by the clashing of her lips on mine.

I quickly adapt and kiss back, pinning her against the now closed window.

She wrapped her legs around my waist. And grinder against my member.

My suit was quickly gone and so was hers just in our underwear. We managed to fall onto my bed with her on top.

Her bra was getting annoying so it quickly became part of the pile of the clothes so did her underwear and mine as well.

Now completely naked she pinned me to my bed and aligned us up perfectly, her falling down and me going right into her. With the motion her claws came out going right through my bed leaving marks.

"S-Sorry" she moaned.

"Don't care!" I say starting to my hips going in and out at an incredible pace. Her arms got weak as she moaned louder her claws went back in and her arms came out as she collapsed on me and our hips moved in unison.

Her moans quickly became screams as our movements got faster. After she cummed I used her moment of weakness to turn us around and took a dominant position. I moved her legs up and she wrapped them around her head smirking at me.

I smiled and leaned on her legs and inserted. Her smirk quickly turned into moans of pleasure. As her cunt got tighter and wetter as the pounding went on and on. Her legs unwrapped after I let go of her legs with her wrapping her legs around my waist again. Her hands were on my back and as she got closer her claws once again came out and nearly took my spleen out.

I quickly took her hands off my back, pushed her back against my bed board and webbed both her hands to the wall. She smirked.

"Kinky"

"Shut up" I say and I make my way to her tits. Biting and nipping making her moan and giggle.

After finishing with her tits and aligned my dick with her mouth. She smiled and opened wide as I rammed it into her mouth.

She tagged as I fucked her face tears started going down her face as I fucked it. Eventually I got so close and rammed it deep into her face coming right down her throat.

I pulled away and she cut herself free.

"Ok what was that about?" I asked.

"Just wanted to" she says, snuggling up with me.

I roll my eyes. And then closed them as sleep found me.

Suddenly a light goes on.

"Hello dear reader it's me Wade. Fun how things happened here aye can't wait to tell Logan all about this when he wakes up. Poor Tom- shit I mean Peter. Now if you don't mind me I'm just gonna go I have a few things I need to do. Colossus is visiting with Nega-sonic".

As wade moved a box of used tissues, lotion and pictures of Peter and Laura.

"What! I'm deadpool!"

* * *

**Ok then thanks Wade the perv that he is.**

**Right as I said I'll give you the option.**

**Laura does she go or become a regular.**

**Also just to know you can recommend any marvel girl no matter her sexual orientation I just play the Bisexual card (sorry if that offends anyone)**

**Just leave a comment saying if you want her to stay and don't forget to recommend if you want.**

**Also sorry there wasn't a lot of sex in this that will change in just writing other fics with a lot of fighting in it and I'm kinda in that mind set.**


End file.
